This invention relates to an improved injection blow molding machine. More particularly, the invention relates to an injection blow molding machine of the type in which the processes from the injection molding of parisons to the ejecting of molded products through heating, stretching and blowing of the parisons can be carried out consecutively.
In the conventional injection blow molding machine of this type having a rotating mechanism, injection molded parisons are transferred into heating, stretching and blowing stages in order, so that rotating members are rotatably supported by the supporting shaft which is secured to the center of machine bed. Accordingly, the diameter of the space occupied by the rotating members becomes inevitably large. Further, since the supporting shaft and rotating members are disposed in the middle portion of the machine, the space between the machine bed and the rotating members has never been utilized effectively. Therefore, the overall size of the injection blow molding machine of this type in the conventional art becomes large.